Rex09x0's Earth Eagle
General Information Owner- Rex09x9 Launcher- Grip Launcher with String Type- Balance Face Bolt: Eagle The Face on this Beyblade depicts Aquila, Latin for, "Eagle" and one of the 88 constellations in space. In mythology, Aquila is Jupiter's pet eagle, which is featured on this Beyblade's Face. Energy Ring: Eagle Weight: 3 grams Eagle was first released in a translucent purple color.Each side of the Energy Ring represents an Eagle's pair of wings, with the notches on either side representing its head. It was clearly designed to fit with the aesthetic of the Earth Fusion Wheel with its two spikes/notches fitting nicely over the small notches on the inner section of Earth. Fusion Wheel: Earth Weight: 32.1 grams Earth is a great Defensive wheel due to being so thick and a little more than average weight. and is good for stamina as well. It has extra openings as well, to help the air flow. It has four "Blades", each of whi ch are curved in, like a shield. This helps with recoil and smash attacks. Earth also seems to beat Rock in most battles due to weight and recoil. In terms of outclassing, Earth is a much better choice for Defense than Grand, Rock, Counter, and Leone (Wheel). However, since Basalt/Twisted is heavier than Earth and has less recoil than Earth, Twisted/Basalt severely outclasses Earth because Twisted/Basalt is heavier and has more Defense. However, you would still stick to Earth in Stamina combos because Basalt/Twisted is unbalanced. Spin Track: 145 Weight: 1.5 grams 145 is the third highest Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customizations to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not to be used against Attack types. The other two are the TH170 (Beat Lynx), or the 230 Tracks (Flame Byxis) which are taller than the 145 track. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more Defense but does not wobble like 230. Performance Tip: Wide Defense Weight: 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therefore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brakes ability when it got smashed. Special Moves Metal Wing Smash- Eagle Dives down and strikes the opponent beyblade. Abilities